The Heritage and the Path
by Captain Riley
Summary: [AU/Dream] If you love someone so much, you're willing to do anything for them, right? I learned on that faithful day that no matter how much you try, plead, beg, or do anything that they ask if they have their mind set in the beginning then there is nothing you can do to change it. [Corazon x OC x Doflamingo]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_There won't be very many parts to this story because this is taken from a dream that I had last night (1/13/2015) about myself and both Rocinate and Doflamingo. It was very weird because I am indeed about 6 months pregnant right now, so it was strange to have a dream like this. Just as a warning for further chapters, things get a bit... intense as the chapters go on up until the part where my dream ends. So please, read at your own risk. Once again, thank you for reading a please leave a Review. I may post more "dream stories" like this in the future if it gets enough Reviews/Favorites!_

* * *

><p>A body stirred underneath the warmth of the blankets. Short, brunet hair peaked out from the covers which rested with a boy like chop. Though she was indeed a young woman around her early twenties. Her peach skin had just the slightest tint to it as she was accustomed to working for long hours out in the sun on a ship. Her bright, blue eyes were closed as she snuggled her face further into the warmth beside her.<p>

Her lover laid next to her, though she had no idea that he laid there awake as his arm rested around her body, holding her close to his side. His face lacked the make-up that he wore on a daily basis and his messy golden hair did not find one single way of laying as it had been unkempt for years. He looked down at the woman in his arms. She was no where near thin, and she was extremely tall for a woman, but she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

And there was this undying feeling that always lurked inside him, the very same feeling that lurked within him now, an action that he had to act upon. His large hand came down underneath the covers and rested upon her naked stomach. He waited there, rubbing it softly until he felt the movement he was waiting to feel. His heart quickened, the baby inside her belly moved according to his hand, it was such an amazing experience and one that he never thought he would have been happy to know. It laid there and it move again, and again, until finally he felt another hand reach other and cover his own. He blinked as he turned his gaze from her stomach to her face and noticed that she had been stirred awake. He felt bad, but that soft smile on her lips eased it just a little.

"Rocinate, what are you doing up this late?" her voice was sleepy and her gaze was only half opened as she looked his way. He couldn't help but give her a smile as somewhat of an apology for waking her she had guessed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, activating his Devil Fruit powers so that nobody could hear the two of them talking. "I just couldn't help myself." Her soft smile only grew, knowing that even though he never really showed it often, mainly around his elder brother and the rest of the crew, but he was very happy to know that his love was with his child.

Though there were doubts in his head at first that the child was actually his, it seemed Doflamingo had a strange attraction to the same woman who laid next to him tonight, she assured him over and over that is wasn't Doflamingo's and was indeed his own. Not that either one of them would ever inform Doflamingo of who the father actually was and instead allowed him to decide that on his own. They both feared that if Doflamingo hadn't agreed that the child was his younger's instead of his own that he might become angered, and neither one of them enjoyed an angry Doflamingo.

Rocinate moved his hand again slightly, his palm lightly moving over her growing stomach, her hand still a top his own. She chuckled, closing her eyes again and gave a small and tired sigh. She didn't know what she would do without the clumsy man in her life. She didn't know how she would ever raise this child alone without him around. She also didn't know how in the world she came to love him as much as she did now.

Both of the Don Quixote brothers had her heart in one way or another, but there was just something about Rocinate, something so very _calm_ about him that she adored more than his brother. She felt the bed shift toward her, her eyes remaining closed as she felt a pair of soft lips touch her own. It seemed that all that make-up he wore around all day seemed to actually be good for the most part in keeping things moist. Her lips twisted upward more as she kissed him back. Her hand coming around to the back of his head and allowing her fingers to lace in between his hair.

She never thought she'd know the feeling of being loved the way he loved her. And she never thought she'd ever find someone as good looking and wonderful as him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Please remember that this is taken from a dream that I had the other night and the reason for it being split up into parts is because I've needed to add detail where it was not present within the dream. Many of my dreams skip around, but I basically know what happens that takes me from point A to point B. There are a total of **5 parts**_ _to this story. After that this story is finished. Please like always remember to Review and Favorite, because both those make me happy. c:_

* * *

><p>His large hand trailed down from her stomach and on down. She removed her hand from a top his, knowing where his own would end up going. The gasp that escaped through her lips told her she was correct on her answer. A large digit moved up and down through her folds but did not enter. He was teasing her, and they both knew it. His finger then moved from the slickness of her warmth up to the bud which was erected and aching to be touched. Breaking the kiss, she pulled away and arched her back to expose her neck; his favorite area.<p>

His lips latched onto the soft skin as he began to leave his soft bite marks that would fade in a matter of hours or so. He never did enough damage to actually leave anything on her to show that she belonged to him, because in reality she wasn't only just his. Between the two bothers, Rocinate was the more loving and softer of the two, always giving her soft kisses and actually made it feel like they were love making instead of just fucking to fulfill a desire.

Doflamingo on the other hand, he was the one who enjoyed marking his territory and, thanks to his Devil Fruit, would sometimes leave lacerations along her body, much to Rocinate's displeasure. Though his Devil Fruit wasn't very useful, they were both thankful for him having it now. She wasn't one to fake the noises that she made, so when she became loud enough for anyone in the halls to hear, he knew he was doing a good job.

His finger pressed down harshly onto her bud, his index and middle finger making quick and sharp circles on it caused her to become louder than before. His kisses trailed from her neck down to the valley right above her breast before he pushed down the covers to continue on and took her left nipple into his mouth, knowing her left was more sensitive than her right. She yelped out when his teeth took hold of the sensitive flesh, only more sensitive now thanks to the pregnancy, and she thrusted her right hand forward to grab onto his arm for support.

She felt his lips curve into a smirk, knowing he was enjoying this from the hard and long shaft that was pressing up against her thigh. Rocinate was a very tall man, adoring his brother's height at ten foot tall, so you could imagine the size of his shaft. Although, his was much longer than his brother's, but not nearly as thick. Still, from being with both men, she knew that it wasn't the girth or the length, but how they used it and by God did Rocinate know how to use his.

Feeling the pressure increase with his fingers and picking up the speed, she knew he knew that she was close. Her labored breaths were coming out rougher and faster. Her hand tightened around his arm as her back arched more, the covers sliding further down her body and over her stomach. He removed his mouth from her nipple and moved his lips down to her stomach where she could hardly make out sweet words he was whispering to their unborn child. She couldn't help it, she came undone with he took that one simple notion to speak to their child, telling it just how much he loved their mother.

She cried out, toes curling as the pressure that was built up between her hips was finally released and her body quivered from the outer orgasm that he brought to her. With her body now relaxed and his fingers no longer moving around her area, she took a minute to try to catch her breath. Rocinate placed a tender kiss on her stomach, feeling the baby moving around from the feeling of its mother's orgasm. He couldn't help but smile, knowing how cute it was that she could make both baby and him feel the same. He sat up fully on the bed, no longer leaning over her as he pushed the covers off the both of them completely.

Rocinate lingered only for a moment to look up and down her body. She was extremely embarrassed, just like she always had been. Because when he looked down at her, she knew that he could have anyone else other than herself. She knew that he could have someone with a tiny waist or nicer breasts, but instead his choice was her. It had always been her from the start since he laid his eyes on her. And she, she was the lucky one, at least that's what she believed, having someone like Rocinate.

Someone who was kind and caring, though strangely enough didn't enjoy children, he was happy to have his own child with her. His body was beyond beautiful, from his toned muscles to each and every adoring scar that laid on his body. She didn't understand how she ended up with someone like him, someone with great power like him, when she was under the ordinary bar. Her thoughts were cut short when she noticed that he had shifted his entire body over top of her own. His chest covered her entire body, then again he was large for a human.

She couldn't help but feel so safe, so welcomed when he was above her like this as he made her feel wanted. He pushed his knee in between her legs, spreading them open just wide enough for his hips to settle in between her own, but not enough to hurt her. He was always a delicate lover when it came to her, but after the pregnancy it seemed he became even more so. He placed his left hand on her right hip, bringing her up to a point where he didn't need to bend over so far to reach her.

It was awkward the first couple of times they had done this due to the fact that her butt was basically sticking straight up in the air and showed him everything, but now it was a normal, almost nightly, occurrence. His other hand took hold of his shaft, feeling it pales in his hand only made him want to be inside her even more now. He put his tip at her entrance and slowly pushed inside. When he heard her gasp, he knew that was a sign to slide it all in quickly and begin thrusting; which he did.

She yelled out, pleasure rolling through her body from his bucking hips that sent friction between his dick and her walls. It was always amazing to have him inside her, and even more amazing when they both reached their peak. She listened with her head lolled back onto the pillow to the sound of his balls slapping against her ass from the speed he kept. It was so wonderful, every second of it felt new and she loved the craving that came with it. With her lips parted she chanted his name over and over again, growing louder as his thrusts increased and he angled himself better to hit her G-spot.

She cried out, her hands jolting out onto the bedsheets as she frantically searched for something to hang onto as he rode her into the bed. She felt his other hand fall a top her left hand on the bed, his fingers interlocking with them as he leaned over, pushing her back with him, and captured her lips in a heated kiss. It wasn't much longer till her second orgasm ripped through her, her first being with the help from his fingers, and he had yet to even grow close, through her orgasm did indeed help.

When he felt her juices hit his length, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up into his lap, careful to not smash the baby between the both of them. He then placed both hands on her hips and helped her to ride him as he sat straight up on the bed. Her arms stretched around his neck as she locked lips with him again. Their teeth clanked together ever so often from her bouncing as she rode roughly on him.

What was once sweet and innocent kisses turned into a lustful battle for release, and with this new angel and with Rocinate's roaming thumb that found her bundle of nerves again, she was coming closer once more. But this time she wasn't alone, he was nearing his release finally after about four minutes of this position he knew that once her walls tightened around his shaft with her final orgasm he would be close behind.

When she broke the kiss, he placed his lips upon her left ear and started to whisper sweet words into it. Promises that he had given her, to always protect her, to always be there for her, to always love her, it was just enough of what she needed to push her over the edge as she stopped her riding and her body quivered massively. She screamed out, it had been a long time since she had felt one this strong.

On top of her own release, Rocinate found his own as his hot juices spewed out from his tip and coated the inside of her. He felt the rest of what was unable to fit inside her sliding down his cock and onto the bed, but it wasn't his fault he was so large of a man. Both of them sat there like that for a good long while before he found the strength to take them both back onto the bed and pulled the covers over them once more. She sighed deeply, trying her best to catch her breath as she snuggled further into his somewhat sweaty chest.

"Rocinate..." she breathed in a drowsy voice. The man just looked down at her, his eye lids nearly closing themselves. She snuggled her head into the warmth of his chest before her lips formed a smile.

"I love you." Though her words fell upon the empty air, which she knew they would, she knew that he returned the feels because he was just that type of person. She knew the reason why he never told her that he loved her back as well. It was because it was too big of a risk, a risk that neither one of them was willing to take. Had Doflamingo ever caught wind of his brother having feelings for the same woman that they both tangled with then who knows what would happen to either one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Please remember that this story is taken **_strictly_** from my dream that I had. The only added information is detail so that it doesn't just skip around from a random spot to another; since my dreams tend to do that. So there isn't a "background story" or any extra "information" that you'll learn from reading this besides what I happened to dream about. With that said, thank you for the reviews thus far. Make sure to go onto my profile and take the poll that is listed there for the **_NEXT SHORT STORY_** that is to be made after this! Like always, Review and Favorite!

* * *

><p>The morning was gloomy as the chilling wind that reached from the ocean plumbed the city walls. Luckily for the woman, who waddled to and fro in her pirate uniform, she found herself safe inside the compounds of the current Don Quixote base. She was making her way to the dinning hall for some type of meeting that was to take place for the crew which was lead by Doflamingo, the eldest brother. As she waddled herself in through the front doors of the hall she noticed right away that something was extremely off in the large dinning area.<p>

The only people here was herself, Rocinate, and Doflamingo himself. Both men were standing as Rocinate stood on the opposite side of the table, facing Doflamingo and herself. Doflamingo's back was to her, but he knew she was there when he heard the footsteps approaching and then abruptly stop. Doflamingo turned with that smile on his lips. His large pink feathered jacket was not found resting upon his shoulders like usual and instead was placed in his chair. His slicked back golden hair seemed rather unkempt today and had seemed to be merely pushed back instead of it's usual combed back.

Something was most definitely off for the woman. Regardless, she entered the room and listened as the doors closed behind her with a loud bang all thanks to Doflamingo's Devil Fruit powers. She stood in front of the giant and looked up at him doing her best to look him in the eye, but unable to thanks to his glasses. Rocinate staid silent like always on the other side of the table. The only noise that came from him was the lighting of a cigaret, which he for once managed to not set himself on fire while lighting the paper. Doflamingo chuckled, seeming rather happy this morning for some odd reason.

"You called me for a meeting?" she asked. Her voice held the confusion as to why the others weren't here and there was no meeting taking place. Normally when these meetings started she would be one of the third to last here, all thanks to the waddling she had to do with the baby instead of just straight up walking. Doflamingo's smile only widened as he leaned down to half his height, his face extremely close to hers and his hand playing in her shortened hair. His hand was large enough to completely cover her entire head if he so pleased, but he was rather gentle with her this morning which was strange for the rough man.

"Did I?" he voice held that playful tease that it did when we was lying. She frowned, now knowing that there was no meeting and wondered why she had been called her otherwise. "It must have slipped my mind once I seen your little body waddling in so cutely through that door." She knew what he was getting at because he never complimented her unless he wanted something, and she already knew what that something was. But the question still remained, why was Rocinate here if that's what Doflamingo wanted from her? She felt his fingers move from her hair to the point where a thumb traveled down her lips.

"Aren't you going to say "hello" to me? You're going to hurt my feeling if you don't." he teased more. She couldn't help but role her eyes, knowing that he was in the mood for games, which was strange with it being in front of his younger half. Regardless, she leaned over and placed her lips over his. She felt in an instant that thumb that was on her bottom lip move over to underneath her jaw as his fingers went back behind her head.

He ate up the simple kiss with a hungry one, quickly turning a simple gesture into almost a sensual battle. Doflamingo startled her greatly as an unexpected hand came up underneath her butt and plucked her up from the ground causing her to put both her hands on his face for the fear of falling. He turned around and placed her back onto the table, his body completely covering what made hers seem so much smaller. His mouth ravished hers to the point where she knew her lips were going to be swollen after he pulled away.

Doflmaingo was such a dominating man, the completely opposite of his brother, that it made her shiver when she would have to change between the two of them. Doflmaingo left one last bite on her bottom lip before he pulled away and placed his hands on the table, trapping her there to helplessly gaze up at the man who had made her wet and left her breathless. He laughed, knowing that he had accomplished both because he could feel his own arousal in his pants that seemed to be trying to spring forth on its own.

"You know, I've missed you these last couple of nights. My bedside has been rather cold." He knew that she preferred to sleep with his younger sibling rather than him. He knew this from speaking with his brother. After being told that she only slept with his brother because he would hurt her every time with his Devil Fruit powers somewhere on her body, he was displeased.

He was into a rougher, dominating, sexual adventure that was much different from his brother's and understood that she needed time to recover before getting back underneath the sheets with him, but she had been absent for nearly a week, and rubbing one out every night did nothing compared to the way her body made him feel. She looked up at him, her breathing slightly under control now as he watched her and waited for her answer. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the saliva left behind by Doflmaingo, finding the bodily fluid disgusting as she never enjoyed being covered in it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it had been that long." Doflamingo frowned, she hadn't realized? Saying she hadn't realized was just another way of saying that she didn't care, at least in the back of his mind that's what it meant. Doflamingo's other hand slammed down on the table right next to her head, startling her greatly and making her know that she had said the wrong thing. Rocinate had his back turned to the couple as he continued to smoke, his body leaning up against the table, but he paid no mind to what was happening. More than likely he was trying his best to block the on coming abuse out of his head. Doflamingo bent over the table to the point where his nose brushed the side of her own. Her eyes were widened like saucers, not knowing what he was planning on doing next.

"Well that's why I called you to this little meeting, so you could make up lost time with me, since you hadn't seemed to realize how long you'd been away." She felt her heart rate increase, knowing she was in deep shit now and had nobody to help her out of it. Not even Rocinate dared to intervene when Doflamingo's mood started to turn foul. Both of them feared for the baby and did their best to keep the man above her from getting angry. She did the only thing she could knowing that would please him, it had to be something sexually at this point. But with it being in the middle of the dinning hall and with Rocinate there, she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you can start me off with an extra long cock suck, eh?" he told her, pulling away and standing back up to his full height, his smile coming back to his lips. She gulped, knowing that this was going to be long and hard on her body, she could tell from the view she had in his pants. Never the less she did as she was told and scooted her body to the edge of the table. Her fingers reached for his pants button before pulling down the zipper.

Once she pulled it down it was apparent that Doflamingo had been planning this since he woke up this morning, his length was extremely hard as it came out toward her face. The thickness of his cock was so great that there was never a time where he hadn't had to finger her back to get her wet enough to slip right in, which she hoped he would do today if he wasn't too angry with her. Placing her lips on the tip, she pushed her tongue out and licked up the precum and swallowed it; it was so salty from all the alcohol he consumed daily. Her tongue made big circles and long lines up and down his cock, earning a groan from him when her tongue ran underneath it from the balls all the way back up to the tip.

"Put it in your mouth." he growled, allowing the sexual tension to come forth showing that he was ready to get this show on the road. She opened her mouth as wide as possible, already knowing that it was going to be impossible to fit all of the man inside. She pushed her lips onto the tip before slowly sliding her head forward doing her best to take in what she could without gagging herself. From behind the both of them, Rocinate continued to have his back turned, unable to watch what his brother was causing the one woman in his life that he actually cared for to do. He hated days like this when his brother would request the company of her.

Rocinate needed her to be with him at all times, he worried for her and the baby's safety when it came to his elder. And as he stood there listening to the wet, sloppy noises of her lips trailing up and down the man's length and the groaning sounds coming from said man, it was hard to know that this was a reoccurring event between the two. Knowing that his brother called him here just so that he would have to suffer though listening to the tormenting sounds of his woman deep throating his brother. He closed his eyes and dreaded when Doflamingo would take her on the table, knowing that he was helpless to stop the eager man. A loud gasp was heard, she pulled her lips from Doflamingo's cock and took in the air the best she could manage.

Chuckling deeply, Doflamingo proceeded to push her back down onto the table and captured her lips with his. This caught her off guard and she wasn't expecting it, so when she hit the table she hit it hard. Rocinate flinched from the sound of her head cracking against the thick wooden surface, fearing that she had gotten hurt. Doflamingo proceeded to attack her lips while his hand traveled down to her pants and pulled them down with a harsh tug, hurting her large thighs in the process. Tears came to the corner of her eyes, Doflamingo was always rough with her, but this was just too damn much.

Grabbing her underwear, he pulled them down her legs as well and allowed them to slip off and fall onto the floor, joining her pants that were already there. A large finger plunged into her core causing her to moan into Doflamingo's lips, making the man smirk in satisfaction. His fingers moved at a slow pace at first, bending and flexing inside her warmth until he quickened them, pushing his fingers in and out at a very fast speed. Rocinate could hear just how wet she was and heard the slapping of his brother's palm as it hit her clit.

She cried out, an orgasm coming through her body with all the attention Doflamingo's fingers gave her. She detached her lips from his and threw back her head, hitting the table once more, crying out as her body shook from the wave that ripped through her. Doflamingo went on and attacked her exposed neck. Sucking and biting as she road out her orgasm. When it was over, she didn't even have time to recover from the feeling that left her body shaken before he plunged his large, fat cock inside her smaller warmth. She cried out, feeling him fill her whole as he gave her rough and uneven thrusts into her. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up and over her head, taking her bra with it.

His lips attacked her nipple, biting harshly to the point where she though it would bleed. She gasped and moaned, her eyes closed tight as she focused on the motions of Doflamingo's fat cock deep inside, doing her best to ignore Rocinate, who was standing not even two foot away from her head. She cried out even louder when she felt Doflamingo pull out, flipped her over to where her stomach was now on the table, and plunged back into her core and rammed her without mercy. She felt the baby kicking inside, twisting and turning as it was being squished against the table. She pushed herself up off the table the best she could, her back hitting his chest as a hand came around her body and twisted one of her nipples.

Her eyes snapped open, feeling her next orgasm close. She wished she hadn't though, because she came face to back with Rocinate. She watched as she was thrusted forward onto the table. She felt guilt form in the pit of her stomach. Doflamingo had never once fucked her in front of his brother. This was definitely punishment for her not coming to see him at night the last couple of nights. She felt his lips touch the side of her ear, his hot breath fanning against it with each harsh thrust he gave.

"Whose your master?" Her eyes snapped shut. He seriously wasn't doing this right now. When the two of them were alone he would always ask something along the lines of this very question. It was because he wanted to hear her scream his name which would bring him to finish. Normally she would do it, but she didn't know if she could in front of Rocinate. Although she couldn't tell if he had his Devil Fruit powers active right now or not. He hadn't moved but to light his cigaret and smoke it, so she didn't know if he had heard everything that had happened thus far or not. But he had heard. He had heard everything loud and clear and hated every second of it. Having a very harsh thrust come from behind she knew it was a sign that Doflamingo was growing tired of her not answering him. So she gave him what he wanted in the end.

"Y-You D-Doflamingo!" He asked again, and she replied with the same answer over and over again until she felt her final orgasm rip through her core, bringing him to his release as well. She screamed out his name one last time before her arms finally gave out to her own body weight. She was huffing and puffing against the table. Sweat rolled off her body from every direction, but she was too tired to even care right now with how disgusted she felt.

She heard as he pulled his pants back up and fixed his attire to look like it had never happened. She heard him chuckle as she rolled onto her side and off of her stomach, the baby once again not happy with being squished against the table. She heard as Doflamingo walked over to his chair and picked up his jacket, tossing it over his body before walking past his brother; who he shot a grin to. Rocinate didn't even bother with making eye contact with the man, who then left the room allowing the two of them to have their privacy. It was only when the doors shut did she hear Rocinate hurry around the table over to her side. She felt his hands wrap themselves around her arms and tugged her up into his chest where he held her body. Neither one of them said anything as he kept her close to him.

She wanted so badly to cry right now, but what would be the use in doing something as pointless as that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter is extremely short, but like I said these chapters follow my _dream _and this is the only point that happens before a _skip _occurs. Once again thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

><p>Waking up that morning she hadn't expected to finding that she was alone. Rocinate hadn't come to bed last night, but she didn't understand why. It wasn't until later that day when she was confronted by Doflamingo did she realize that she was going to be alone for a very long time.<p>

Rocinate had taken Law and it seemed that he was going to search for a cure for the dying boy. She hadn't expected Rocinate to just leave without saying good-bye to her. Her heart felt torn, but she knew that Rocinate did these type of things for a reason. He would often leave for long periods of time and would return, but something felt off.

Something felt like it was going to be a very, very, very long time before she seen him again. Feeling the baby kick, she knew that he wouldn't be here for the birth of the child. Feeling depressed, she went to seek out comfort in the only way she knew how. Doflamingo hadn't expected her there or to have even seen her today after he told her of the news.

He sat there in his chair, a bottle next to him that was half empty, a tired expression on his face. Without warning, she placed her self on the floor against the chair and put her head in his lap. This certainly was a surprise. It was obvious that she felt something for the man, because she remained here with him.

Though the feelings might not have been as strong for him as they were for his little brother, he wasn't about ready to let this opportunity slip away. He raised a brow as his hand came down and slowly caressed the top of her hair. It was so soft for what little was actually there.

Her hands sat against his knee, though they did not move further he wished they would. But, for once, Doflamingo staid silent knowing that the woman that presented herself within his presence was very upset. He knew what lingered on her mind and though he felt that jealous twinge inside, he said nothing to worsen the situation.

Instead, the both of them staid there just like that together. Neither one said a word as the hours slowly passed till it seemed she had fallen asleep against him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is indeed the final chapter. Yes, I will start working on other short stories that I have listed after this. No, I have not abandoned my other stories, however the plot bunnies have all seemed to abandoned me. Please leave a Review and Favorite. Go to my Poll on my Page and vote for what short story you'd like to read next! Thanks Again!

* * *

><p>The snow was falling and it was extremely cold. She didn't remember how all this lead up to her finding him here, but it was all thanks to Law. No longer pregnant, she leaned over her lover who had been shot multiple times. He was slowly dying. Tears welded up in the corner of her eyes as she did the best to stop the bleeding. Law had ran off but to where she did not know, all she knew is that Rocinate had given him something and the boy had ran. She wiped her tears away, smearing small lines of his blood against her cheek before her hand went back to his now red shirt and pressed hard to attempt to stop the bleeding.<p>

"What were you thinking!" she cried out, terrified that she would lose him due to blood loss. Rocinate could only give a sad smile, his whole body in pain, but he knew it was worth it.

"I saved Law." he informed her bluntly. He was happy but yet sad that he caused her pain. He watched as her eyes widened, shocked to have heard him say that. She knew that he had the sickness that was slowly killing him, but there wasn't suppose to have been a cure. She gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing, now knowing that he had become like this all because of a child that he wasn't suppose to have cared about.

"You need to think about yourself for once! You have a son now!" She wanted to curse at him for being so careless like always. Rocinate held his breath, a baby boy, how wonderful. He figured that once Law returned with help, he would be able to go back home and be with her and the baby.

He could finally meet the little thing that had been inside her the last nine months and get to see just what he looked liked. Hearing footsteps in the snow, and a young voice behind them, she turned around to see Law running back with someone who was dressed in a Navy uniform. Her eyes widened as her mouth gaped slightly.

"Vergo! Thank God, help me with Rocinate before he bleeds to death!" She ordered feeling Rocinate stiffen when she announced Vergo's name. The tall man just looked stunned at the both of them before holding up some sort of paper. He opened it up and went to read it, gasping as he scanned the black text.

"You planned on betraying the Young Master..." Vergo stated before ripping the piece of paper to shreds. Her head whipped back around, facing a terrified Rocinate. She pushed harder against his chest, confused and worried about what was going on, trying to draw his attention to her and away from Vergo.

"What the hell is he talking about, Rocinate?" This was the first time she had ever used his actual name in front of someone else, which gave way to the fact that she actually cared for the man, informing Vergo that they both had a weak spot for one another. Rocinate shouted, trying to push her away as Vergo's hand launched out and grabbed the back of her hair, tugging hard. She yelled out in pain, shouting in confusion as to why Vergo was acting like this.

He nearly ripped her hair out as he threw her to the side, her face hitting the chilling snow extremely hard, swearing she broke her nose from the pain she felt. The sound of punches being thrown filled her ears as she lifted her head and caught site of Vergo going at Rocinate in the chest and face, fast and hard. She cried out, rushing forward and making the mistake of throwing herself between the two of them, ordering him to stop.

She was hit.

Rocinate yelled out, causing Vergo to stop his attacks. He hadn't known that the man who everyone believed to be mute could actually still talk, only the call of the woman's name was enough to give it all away. Vergo did indeed stop his attack after hitting the woman in the cheek, but only because of the shock of Rocinate. He retreated, needing to inform Doflamingo about the paper and his brother's intentions. This gave Rocinate, Law, and herself enough time to get away from their location and back toward a ship; Doflamingo's ship.

She and Law did their best to support Rocinate but ended up only being able to make it halfway to the ship as Rocinate collapsed near the crew's supplies. Propping Rocinate up against a crate, she looked him in the eyes as she held him there. She ordered for Law to hide inside the crate behind the both of them, fearing that Doflamingo's rage had he found out about anything would be too great and didn't want the boy to suffer for anything that wasn't his fault. Though Law was quick to protest, one glare from the woman sent him hightailing it into the crate, no more argument needed.

"You'd better tell me what the hell is going on!" Her words were stern and she meant it. Rocinate had a lot of explaining to do after his disappearance and leaving her alone with Doflamingo and to give birth to their son. An explanation was the least he could do for her, and by damn he was going to spill it all to her.

She wasn't stupid, she might be young but she was far from stupid. She could put two and two together and from the things she had heard at meetings from Doflamingo, Rocinate had something to do with the Navy. Though she didn't want to believe that he was involved in any way, shape, or form, she knew that there were some things that just didn't add up with Rocinate. And she had the right to know everything.

"I had to save Law, and the only way of doing that was with a Devil Fruit called the Ope Ope no Mi. It can save his life, he won't suffer anymore." She punched him in the chest, causing the wounded Rocinate to cough harshly and her to flinch from the pain that went through her hand, but she honestly didn't give a shit right now. He had taken a beating from Vergo and had been shot many times, he knew she was pissed if she was willing to hurt him further.

"You asshole! Do you know what you've done? Doflamingo was looking for that same Devil Fruit and now that it's been eaten by the boy he's going to be so pissed with you!" she yelled, "And what was with that back there with Vergo? What did he mean you were going to betray your brother? Why did he get so angry after reading that note?" She knew things were serious now. Doflamingo had sent out many of his men in search for this Devil Fruit after hearing about it.

He wanted it for himself to sell and gain enough money for the things that he wanted; though she could care less. She was more than afraid now knowing that Law had eaten the damn thing and had the powers that Doflamingo had spent his last six months searching for only to come up empty handed. She was about ready to open her mouth again, but was cut off when another voice spoke up.

"So it is true then?" The cold voice sounded behind her. She stiffened, knowing better than to turn around right now. Doflamingo had appeared behind her, watching the both of them. Seeing Rocinate's eyes widened she knew that now was not a good time to anger him further. Gulping, she turned ever so slow while still crouching down next to Rocinate. She made the mistake of looking at the man straight in the face, seeing that blank expression she knew shit was preparing to hit the fan.

"Doflamingo... I didn't know you were here." Doflamingo stood a good several feet away from the both of them. He looked at his brother before looking at the woman who crouched down in front of the wounded man. He noticed her cheek, seeing that it was already bruising from where Vergo had hit her. He was more than displeased with this fact, but even more so knowing that he had been lied to by a certain someone.

"Too preoccupied with my little brother again. Letting your guard down is what will get you killed." His words were cold, but she didn't believe that he was honestly displeased with her right now. She didn't feel his eyes on her anymore, they were instead of his brother. "But that's the least of our worries right now isn't it, Rocinate?" The wounded man couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he'd finally been caught. He didn't blame Law, the boy was only doing as he was told, to deliver the message to a marine; even if it happened to have been Vergo.

"Doflamingo, please, what's going on?" She spoke up, hoping that if she could knock some sense into either one of them by finding out what was going on all four of them could walk away with their body still in one piece. The bird cage had risen, keeping everyone trapped until the man in the pink coat was done with them. Doflamingo frowned deeply, looking at the woman who shivered in the cold. She just had a child, this was no place for the likes of her. Too bad she had gotten herself mixed up in this mess, really.

"Why don't you ask the man you're so eager to protect. After all, I heard that he's able to speak, at least when it comes to saying your name." She gulped, knowing Vergo now told Doflamingo everything there was to know. She knew Doflamingo was going to use her as a weakness to get back at Rocinate if she wasn't careful; she was on thin ice now.

Slowly, she turned back to the man she truly loved with all her heart. She looked at him, but he could not look at her. She frowned deeply, afraid of whatever the answer might be as to how everything ended up here. She was pissed before, but now she was just terrified for everyone's life.

"What's he talking about, Rocinate?" The soft voice that came from the woman did nothing to budge the strong man before her. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, to tell her that he was actually an officer of the Navy and had been one since the day they met. He didn't have the heart to tell her that everything she ever knew about him was a lie.

He didn't want her to remember him as the lair he was before his death, he wanted her to remember him as the clumsy pirate that she fell in love with, not a traitor to her heart. He knew there was no turning back now. He knew that he was never going to get the chance to see his son. His son would never get to see him, only know stories that she would tell the young boy. He knew that there was no going back now, and he had to do whatever it took in order to save the woman he loved; for the sake of their son.

From the moment Doflamingo, his only brother, the man he had worked so hard to save, stepped forward and threatened everything that he learned to love, her, Law, their son, he was prepared to die. Rocinate lifted his head toward his brother and without hesitating withdrew a gun that he had stored away in his coat. Hands instantly shot up to his arm as they tried, and failed, to pull the gun away from Doflamingo.

"Have you lost your fucking mind! Think about what you're doing!" she shouted, but her words went unheard. She gasped, why couldn't she even hear her own voice? Her lips moved, but nothing came out. It was then that those eyes turned to her and he smiled ever so slightly as his lips moved, having to read them. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she read his lips, re-reading them over and over again in her mind. _"I love you. I will always love you."_

She was pushed aside, her body planting hard into the snow. She was still deaf to the world and her face hurt once more. Though her body was numb she felt pain as she slowly pushed herself up. Turning her head, her eyes widened. Doflamingo had shot his own brother, Rocinate on the other hand, never once fired back. She screamed out, but nothing came, she rushed to push herself back up onto her feet as she instead threw herself over his body.

Tears fell down from her cheeks and landed on his soft face. His eyes were closed, and a smile laid on his lips. Snow fell over head and onto his panted face. She shook his body doing everything she could to wake him, but nothing worked. She felt large arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind, it was only when she was lifted up into the air and the rest of the crates were being carried onto the ship, did her voice finally break free. She heard cannon fire all around as she flew up into the sky in Doflamingo's arms. The Navy was firing hard and heavy on them, but her screams still managed to break through over the fire.

She watched as Rocinate's still body was slowly covered by the snow, knowing that this was the last time she would see for a long time, and it was going to be an even longer time before she seen him, again.


End file.
